


You Might Had Some But You Never Had None Like This

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oliver Queen, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Hand Job, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Oliver builds up the nerve to ask for something from his girlfriend and boyfriend. They are only too happy to oblige.Kinktober 2020 Day 10 -Pegging
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	You Might Had Some But You Never Had None Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wait (the whisper song) by Ying Yang Twins

“Are you sure you want to try this?” Kara was biting her thumbnail as she looked at Oliver who was sprawled over Barry’s chest from where the brunet was sitting up against the headboard of their large bed.

“I’m sure Kara, I’ve seen you do it with Barry, I know what I’m getting into.” Oliver reached out and eased her hand away from her mouth and Barry pressed his cheek to Oliver’s short blond hair with a blush on his face as he remembered the first time Kara pegged him and how damn good it was.

“Okay then! Do you think you can get him ready for me Barry?” Kara bounced off the bed, rushing over to their trunk of toys. She tossed a bottle of lube back at her boys on the bed before she started to dig into the trunk. 

“She’ll make you feel so good Ollie, trust me.” Barry winked as he grabbed the lube before grunting when Oliver flipped around so they were resting chest to chest. Barry hitched Oliver’s right leg up before he slicked up his fingers, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead as he eased his index finger into Oliver’s tight hole. 

“Mmm,” Oliver hummed, he had been fingered by his partners before so this sensation wasn’t new but he was going to be fucked by Kara soon and that got him hard and his heart racing in his chest. 

Barry tipped Oliver’s head up, kissing him lazily as he worked his fingers in and out of Oliver. He made the blond’s hole sticky with lube and spread loosely around three of his fingers. Oliver was slowly going boneless against Barry as the two barely took breathes between kisses as his cock stiffened against Barry’s hip. 

“Are you ready Ollie?” Kara’s voice was soft as her strong, yet delicate hand ran his left thigh as the bed shifted as she rejoined her boyfriends, prepared for what was coming next. 

“Yeah,” Oliver breathed out as he broke the kiss with Barry who removed his fingers and helped Oliver turn over so the blond’s back was resting against Barry’s chest now. 

Oliver’s breath caught in his chest when he caught sight of the thick, skin-coloured dildo sticking out from her crotch. The leather straps were tight around her hips, it was the only stitch of fabric on her naked body and she was lubed up the dildo as she gazed at the two men with lust-darkened eyes. 

“I’ll go slow,” Kara promised as she slotted herself between Oliver and Barry’s legs, rubbing the wet tip of the dildo against Oliver’s hole. Oliver draped his legs over Barry’s, using the brunet’s surprisingly strong legs to keep his spread for easier access for Kara. 

Kara leaned up, kissing Oliver sweetly as she grasped his hips and slowly inched hers forward. Oliver moaned into her mouth, hands cupping her breasts out of reflex as he was slowly stretched open around the unyielding thickness of her strap-on. Barry was breathing heavily behind Oliver as he watched Kara’s strap-on inch inside of Oliver’s body, his rim soft and pink as it spread wider with each inch of the dildo. 

“You’re doing so well Ollie, you look amazing, I bet it feels really good too,” Barry’s tone was knowing as he had been in Oliver’s position before. Hell, he had taken both Kara’s strap-on and Oliver’s cock in his ass before and swore he saw Heaven when he came that night. 

“How do you feel Ollie?” Kara asked breathless, breaking the kiss once her strap-on was seated completely inside of the trembling blond man below her. 

“Mm, full, but good. Really good, fuck why haven’t we tried this before?” Oliver’s eyes rolled up into his head as he rocked down on the dildo, moaning in pleasure as it shifted deeper into him, directly against his prostate. 

“You were focused on making us a mess instead,” Barry reminded fondly as he stroked up and down Oliver’s sides, feeling his muscles flexing and relaxing as his body fully adjusted to having Kara’s strap-on inside of him. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Kara promised as she drew her hips back until just the tip of the dildo remained inside of the blond before she pushed back in earning a strangled noise from Oliver. 

Oliver grabbed at her shoulders as her dark blonde hair swayed and her breasts bounced as she set a steady, deep pace rocking in and out of him. 

“You’re so good Ollie, just enjoy it.” Kara panted as she lifted her head enough to kiss Barry as she dug her nails into Oliver’s thighs as she picked up her pace when Oliver made a pleased noise when the dildo hit against his prostate.  
Kara arched her back, breaking the kiss with Barry as Oliver slid his hands down her back to hold onto her ass, pulling her closer so she could fuck deeper into him. 

“Are you close Ollie?” Barry asked as he reached down and lazily stroked Oliver’s leaking cock that was pressed between his and Kara’s stomach. Oliver buried his face against Kara’s heaving breasts with a moan as he shuddered between his lovers. 

“Please, please,” Oliver murmured unable to help himself as he started to see spots in his vision as his climax built up in his body. Barry’s fingers tightened up and Kara’s hips sped up as she applied more force to her thrusts. 

Oliver shook apart between his partners as he threw his head back against Barry’s shoulder as he cried out in bliss. Barry gently stroked his softening  
cock, uncaring that his hand was now covered in the blond’s cum and Kara slowed her movements down until she was lazily rocking the dildo in and out of Oliver’s fluttering hole. 

“It felt good right?” Barry smiled at the dazed look that covered Oliver’s face as Kara eased her strap-on out of his puffy hole and unhooked the leather straps that kept the dildo on her hips. She set it to the side and pet Oliver’s cheek with a soft, adoring smile as he blinked up at her.

“Yeah, really good.” Oliver wet his lips when he realized he had been asked a question and his lips twitched up at the laughter his partners gave at his out of it state. 

“Why don’t you just relax for a bit Ollie, we both know how much that can take it out of someone,” Kara suggested and with Barry’s help they settled Oliver down onto the bed, propping him up with pillows and cleaning his cum off of his stomach before Kara happily bundled him in a cozy blanket. 

Oliver allowed himself to be taken care of and watched as his boyfriend and girlfriend giggled and rubbed their bodies together to achieve their climaxes. Barry had three fingers buried in Kara’s pussy, fingering her expertly while Kara stroked him off with sure movements as they traded kisses. 

Oliver knew that once the two were finished they would come and join him in the cocoon of blankets they had formed around him. Nights like these were some of the most precious memories Oliver had and he wouldn’t trade his partners for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
